Cinco Momentos Vergonzosos
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry era un chico torpe y muy inteligente para su propio bien. Ya instalado en la Universidad y unido a una hermandad de niños listos, una serie de eventos vergonzosos lo acercaran poco a poco al deportista estrella del campus: Oliver Queen.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Cinco Momentos Vergonzosos

 **[1]**

Si le hubieran dicho a Barry que la cafetería de la Universidad DC de Starling era tal y como lo pintaban en las películas, se hubiera reído e incluso pagado por ello. Pues para él, la simple idea le parecía surrealista y bajado en lo simple del cliché norteamericano. Pero pese a lo que pudiera pensar y decidir que podía ser real y que no, allí estaba él en una cafetería llena. Con sus grupos de amigos clasificados tal y como se daban en las películas: Los populares y su mesa justo en el centro, con sus séquitos de seguidores idolatrandolos. Los deportistas cerca de las escaleras junto a las hermosas porritas que ondeaban sus pompones al ritmo de una canción que no conocía. A los góticos en la parte más apartada de todos junto a los estudiantes activos que solían participar de cada actividad escolar y los revolucionarios, quienes se creían capaces de cambiar al mundo con sus ideas nuevas. Y en otro lugar, allí donde estaban los listillos que había podido conocer en su primer día, estaban los nerds de la única hermandad que no había sido amolestada por el rector Anthony Downey: el Team Flarrow. Barry debería preguntar por qué de dicho nombre, de verdad.

Felicity, Cisco, Ronnie, Caitlin, Jackson y Ray eran los miembros fundadores de la Hermandad Flarrow, con quienes tenia una amistad con los K-Pa y la hermandad de mujeres FF. Barry trataba de entender como funcionaba exactamente las hermandades y sus lazos con otros grupos, pero estando en su segundo año y apenas trasladado de la Universidad McCartney de Central City, había muchas cosas que se le escapaban. Felicity, la bonita rubia que lo besó en los labios en la noche de bienvenida solo para avergonzarlo y darle celos a su novio, le aseguró que pronto se pondría al corriente.

Cisco, tan solo verlo caminar con su charola con comida entre los estudiantes, alza su mano para agitarla exageradamente y avisarle de esa manera que le ha guardado un lugar. La sonrisa sincera de Barry no se hace esperar, después de todo ésta era la primera vez que tenía amigos reales fuera de las influencias de su hermana adoptiva y el trabajo de medio tiempo que tuvo con los hermanos Snart. Y no era como si realmente pudiera llamar a Eddie su amigo o a Mick, pero luego de años de conocerlos su relación de alguna manera era madura y hasta cierto punto amistosa. Barry está orgulloso de decir que, después de mucho tiempo, aún tenía ese toque social para hacer amigos; a pesar de aquella timidez que nunca iba abandonarle a veces le jugara en contra.

Cruza la multitud de estudiantes tanto como puede para llegar dónde sus amigos, balanceando su comida y evitando tropezar con sus propios pies. Barry era realmente torpe, por lo que era un verdadero milagro que aún no se hubiera derramado nada. Y cuando por fin lo hace, no es porque ha tropezado con sus agujetas sueltas llenando su suéter azul con refresco de uva. Sino, más bien, porque ha tenido la mala suerte de chocar contra el cuerpo del deportista favorito de la Universidad y campeón del tiro al arco del año pasado: Oliver Queen.

Ahora, el rubio millonario no sólo estaba mojado con soda sino también embarrado con un sándwich vegetariano que se le había antojado al pasar.

Oliver tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados en una fina línea, la respiración profunda y Barry podría jurar que él estaba blanco como una hoja de marca. _iba a desmayarse si el Queen no dejaba de verlo de aquella manera intimidante_.

\- ¡Lo siento! -chilla, lanzándose sobre el otro para ayudar a limpiarse.

Las miradas de todos se fijan en ellos rápidamente, poniéndolo más nervioso de por sí. Sus manos torpes intentan eliminar todo rastro de suciedad de manera estrepitosa, dejandolo todo peor si es que era posible.

Oliver bufa con cansancio, como si se hubiera aburrido de la presencia del menor a pesar de estar allí menos de un minuto y de un manotazo quita sus manos, lo toma de su muñeca y con fuerza lo comienza a arrastrar a un lado de la cafetería, allí donde se encontraban los cubos de basura mientras los demás alumnos les hacen espacio para pasar.

\- Lavaras mi ropa... -sentencia Oliver antes de tomarlo en brazos como si no pesara tanto y sentarlo dentro de la basura para marcharse con el resto del equipo de fútbol.

Barry asiente con cierto desconcierto y alza su pulgar. Su ropa oleria asqueroso más tarde, de eso no lo duda, pero al menos Oliver no lo había golpeado o tomado represalias físicas para con él.

\- ¡Claro, Oliver! -dice a pesar de que el rubio ya casi salía hacia el campus junto a sus compañeros.

Bueno... pudo haber sido peor.

 **[2]**

Suspira de extasis cuando las gotas frías de la ducha en el vestuario de hombres chocan contra su piel caliente y tensa, culpa del duro mes que ha transcurrido sin darle demasiado tiempo libre como para relajarse como debería. Los exámenes, más las clases extracurriculares con el señor Wells junto con sus proyectos del Team Flarrow le habían forzado a dar más de lo que había estado acostumbrado antes de su traslado. La vida estudiantil era más dura en Starling City ¡Pero no se equivoquen! Pues a pesar de estar molido y con grandes ojeras a falta de sus preciadas horas de sueño, Barry en verdad disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Había aprobado todos los exámenes con notas de envidia y el proyecto del Acelerador de Partículas lo tenían emocionado, haciendo que ignorase su cara de muerto en vida y el cansancio de su cuerpo que amenazaba con hacerlo desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Ahora, al menos, tenia el consuelo de no tener que presentar proyectos o clases a las cuales asistir de última hora porque su maldición era llegar tarde a todos lados. A pesar de tener sólo dos días libres, para Barry era suficiente. Estaba disfrutando de una relajante ducha después de un arduo día estudiando en la biblioteca con sus amigos, luego vería una de las películas de Star Wars con Cisco en la habitación del latino, quien era igual de fanático que él, e iría a visitar Joe el fin de semana próximo por su cumpleaños. Todo sería perfecto.

Inesperadamente, los sonidos de pasos corriendo por el pasillo y risas que no prometían nada bueno, le obligan a salir de su burbuja de ensueño. Eliminando los planes que tenía para el Team Flarrow y la propuesta que Ray le hizo para trabajar con su padre en Tecnologías Palmer. Apaga la ducha y Barry acerca su rostro a la cortina para prestar atención. Los pasos apresurados poco a poco fueron alejándose así como las risas llenas de malsana diversión perdieron intensidad, dejando así al vestuario en silencio.

Curioso por lo que había sucedido, Barry corre un poco la cortina de la ducha y espía las bancas y casilleros blancos frente a él. No había nada ni nadie, literalmente. Ni siquiera su toalla roja, aquella que le había regalado Iris y que le gustaba mucho, ni su ropa estaba allí. Le habían robado su ropa.

Rápidamente la sangre pareció abandonarle y su mano, aquella que sostenía la fría cortina, temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Oculta su cuerpo nuevamente en la seguridad de su ducha y cierra los ojos por la mala broma, su respiración antes relajada fue acelerando cada vez más. Volvió asomarse solo para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, le habían quitado sus cosas para dejarle desprotegido.

\- ¿Hola? -se animó a llamar temeroso. Nadie respondió a su patético llamado.

Tonto de él, que ignorando el consejo de Jax, no había pedido al rector Downey un casillero en el vestuario para tener ropa de emergencia - _¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que algo como ello sucedería?_ -, al menos tenía el consuelo de haber dejado su móvil olvidado en su habitación sobre su cama llena de libros viejos y cajas de Pop's Tart's. Por otro lado, no tenía con que dar aviso de su situación a sus amigos y Barry se negaba a salir desnudo. Simplemente no.

¿Porqué le habían hecho eso? Se sentía tan humillado, tan tonto.

Un pequeño gimoteo abandona su boca y, resignado a su mala suerte, golpea su cabeza contra la pared ¿Y ahora que?

\- ¿Todo en orden? -pregunta una voz dudosa del otro lado de la cortina.

Barry respinga por el susto y parpadea varias veces para tranquilizarse, conocía aquella voz. Con sobresalto abre un poco la cortina para encontrarse de frente a Oliver Queen, quien parecía venir de los campos de tiro por su ropa ajustada y el carcaj de su espalda. El castaño le sonríe tan dulce como le era capaz de dar a pesar de la situación, la última vez que había visto al mayor fue cuando le obligó a lavar a mano su ropa hacia dos semanas. Después de eso, solo había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarselo en los pasillos un par de veces y en todas ellas Oliver había sido educado en devolverle el saludo.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Allen? -pregunta el rubio con una ceja alzada, sus ojos azules sinvergüenzas viajan a través de su cuerpo oculto por la cortina.

Un leve sonrojo baña las mejillas de Barry por eso, pero finge que el otro no ha intentado mirarlo desnudo y mojado.

\- Robaron mi ropa... -lloriquea con voz infantil.

Oliver rueda los ojos y bufa con exasperación, como si Barry fuera el culpable por ser tonto y confianzudo. Niega dos veces y camina alejándose sin cruzar miradas, Barry estaba a segundos de gritarle a que volviera para ayudarle cuando éste se detiene en un casillero a pasos de donde estaba.

\- Sigues siendo el nuevo, era de esperarse que Harthley y Wilson iban a darte la bienvenida a la universidad -dice Oliver con una sonrisa burlona, como si lo disfrutase después de todo- Aquí tienes, Allen.

Oliver deja sobre una banca ropa deportiva verde y una toalla que gozó de días mejores, pero Barry no estaba en lugar de quejarse. En vez de ello, el castaño no puede más que ver con adoración a su salvador que le había evitado la humillación de ir desnudo hasta su habitación. Oliver le devuelve una sonrisa menos visible pero que allí está, satisfecho por haber sido de ayuda.

\- ¡Gracias, Oliver! -canturrea Barry, Oliver no le responde y se marcha sin cruzar palabra con él. Siéndole indiferente a lo que sucediera después.

Luego de bañarse rápidamente, aún con miedo a que los bromistas volvieran, Barry no puede evitar oler la ropa del mayor, curioso. La colonia era sutil y agradable. Dios, Oliver lo había salvado.

La ropa le iba grande y sus dedos apenas se dejaban ver sobre el final de sus pantalones, lastima que el Queen no le había dejado zapatos. Pero viendo como estaba la cosa, Barry no podía quejarse.

Pudo haber sido peor...

[3]

Las fiestas de universidad eran como entrar a una jungla humana, llena de criaturas extrañas que se movían por mero instinto. Comiendo comida chatarra que encontraban sobre una mesa sin saber si lo que ingerian no había caducado hace tiempo, bebiendo alcohol con ambrosía y buscándose unos a otros como si estuvieran en celo. Tocándose como si se creyeran el dueño del otro pero sin cadenas ni compromisos, solo asegurándose de dar y recibir placer. La música alta cubría los murmullos de todos y las luces bajas no dejaban mucho a la visión, volviéndo a la casa de la Hermandad K-Pa en un entero cuarto oscuro para que cada quien pudiera salirse con la suya sin consecuencias.

Barry no era muy aficionado a ello y si ahora mismo se encontraba allí sólo fue porque Felicity y Ray querían asistir y se negaron a que pasara la noche en su cuarto viendo la última temporada de Supernatural en Netflix. Caitlin y Ronnie tenían noche de cita, por lo que declinaron a la oferta de una fiesta llena de gente estúpida y Cisco, como era de esperarse, se excusó de tener trabajo con Wells. Jackson, por el contrario, aún seguían con un fuerte resfriado por lo que se quedó dónde su novia. Barry se lamenta no haber sido un poco más listo y fingir tener planes, pero claro, estando ya fuera de las fechas de exámenes y sin amigos fuera de su círculo del Team Flarrow - _porque está seguro que Linda Park, su compañera de Historia Mundial, no podría considerarla su amiga_ \- Felicity creía que era necesario que disfrutase un poco.

Ahora llueve, como si de una larga cortina de agua se tratase, y un escalofrío hace temblar cruelmente su cuerpo. Está de camino al campus - _la casa de los K-Pa era la que estaba a las afueras de la universidad, que idiotez_ \- porque sus descarados amigos lo dejaron solo ni bien llegaron, y el castaño se negaba rotundamente a estar en una fiesta dónde más de uno trató de meterle mano y querer convencerlo de ir a una habitación. Barry estaba seguro que aquellas ofertas no eran para charlar, precisamente.

Tiene frío, está mojado y la noche solitaria le daba mala espina. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento, un loco vestido del payaso Krusty saldría de los arbustos para comenzar a perseguirlo con una oxidada cuchilla de cocina. _Dios_ , odiaba su imaginación.

¿Porqué fue tan tonto de aceptar ir a una fiesta que estaba a media hora de la universidad? ¿Porqué simplemente no rechazó a Felicity y su tonta idea de diversión? Tal vez porque no quería defraudar a sus amigos, tal vez porque ésta era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta sin que Iris o Eddie estuvieran involucrados. No lo sabe, y se arrepiente.

El sonido constante de una bocina le sacan de sus pensamientos y Barry en verdad maquinea la idea de salir corriendo ¿Porqué todo le sucedía a él? Un auto deportivo negro bastante lindo desacelera a su lado y Barry gimotea por su destino, una serie de imágenes nada agradables pasan como película en su mente. Pero contra todo pronóstico, no era un serial asesino quien le observaba por la ventanilla baja ni uno de esos idiotas - _Jay Garrick_ \- que habían intentado converselo de hacerle una mamada o que Barry se abriera de piernas. En vez de eso, Oliver Queen le mira como si fuera la estupidez humana personificada en carne y hueso. El castaño no tiene nada que objetar por ello.

\- ¿Debo preguntar el por que estás bajo la lluvia a altas horas de la noche? -pregunta el mayor sin mucha emoción.

Barry se encoje de hombros y sonríe como quien ve a un viejo amigo luego de mucho tiempo. El incidente de la ropa robada había tenido lugar hacia un mes y medio, desde entonces el castaño no perdía oportunidad para agradecerle a Oliver el haberlo ayudado. Pero a pesar de ello, Barry realmente no había socializado con el Queen.

\- No me gustan realmente las fiestas -se explica con gesto agotado.

Oliver parece apiadarse de él -nuevamente- y con un movimiento brusco de cabeza le indica a subirse al auto. Barry obedece, obviamente, corre la poca distancia que había hasta la calle y sube al deportivo mojando así el asiento delantero. Oliver no parece tomarle verdadera importancia al hecho y Barry es un manojo de nervios y vergüenza. El otro hombre nuevamente le salvaba la vida, a pesar de que las otras dos ocasiones no había peligrado ¿Acaso seria siempre así? Barry sufriendo una situación humillante para que llegara Oliver a rescatarlo y evitarle un posible colapso nervioso.

\- Gracias -murmura el menor, pequeñas gotas crean senderos en su cabello y mejillas- De verdad...

Oliver voltea a verlo, estira su mano y con un movimiento enciende la calefacción.

\- Aún queda veinte minutos hasta que lleguemos, prende la radio si quieres -dice el rubio de forma amable.

Barry le regala una sonrisa a pesar de que el conductor no vuelve a verlo y enciende la radio, escuchando a Lady Gaga y su nueva canción. Suspira y se recuesta sobre el asiento, estaba bien después de todo.

Pudo haber sido peor.

[4]

Cuando conoció a Tommy el mes pasado luego del incidente de la cafetería, donde la pobre Vannessa Ross sufrió un desmayo y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo, Barry nunca se hubiera imaginado que su nuevo compañero de natación era viejo amigo de Oliver. El mundo era un pañuelo. Pero a pesar de conocerlo de vista gracias a su primera semana de clases, el otro no pareció nunca haber oído hablar de él ni Oliver pareció mencionarlo a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y de los aprietos del cual el mayor lo salvó. Barry cree que está bien, al menos Oliver no era de esos que iban como vieja chismosa contando a sus amigos de lo último acontecido en la universidad. La verdad, el incidente del baño prefería que quedase solamente entre ellos dos.

Ahora, para su sorpresa y desconcierto en cierta medida, se encontraba en la Mansión Queen. Porque Tommy había encontrado buena idea hacer la tarea junto a Thea, hermana menor de Oliver, y llevarlo a él para poder hacerse amigos a pesar de solo compartir una clase juntos. Y no era como si a Barry fuera a molestarle, claro que no, Tommy le caía bien y no iba a negar que también le llamaba la atención hacerse amigo de Thea. Pero una cosa era almorzar con él bajo un árbol del campus junto al Team Flarrow y otra muy diferente era ser invitado a una de las residencias de la familia más importante de Starling City. Barry no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

Robert Queen, un importante hombre de negocios, le recibió de buena manera en su lujoso hogar y hasta de forma cálida, como si hubiera conocido a Barry de hace muchos años. Su esposa, Moira, por el contrario no estaba precisamente contenta con su presencia y su forzada sonrisa lo decía todo. Gracias a Dios, los dueños de la Mansión debieron marcharse dejando a los universitarios solos entre libros y comida.

Thea leía en voz baja de un libro viejo y pesado mientras Tommy rellenaba lo que parecía ser un proyecto de Química. Barry, por el contrario, había terminado hace tiempo y sus ganas de ir al baño ya se hacia insoportable. Sentía un poco de vergüenza tener que preguntar algo tan tonto e intuía que no podía simplemente aguantarse, Tommy lo había traído y no tenia la menor idea de como volver a la universidad. Barry podía recorrer las calles de Central City con los ojos vendados, Starling, por el contrario, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver demasiado a pesar de llevar allí cinco meses.

Ya resignado y con movimientos torpes de sus pies, Barry mira a Thea con las mejillas rojas.

\- Oye... -la llama con suavidad para no perturbar su lectura, la castaña dejó su libro para observarlo- Yo... necesito el baño -anuncia bajito.

Thea le regala una sonrisa amigable, como si encontrara adorable la situación por absurda que fuera y al hecho de que Barry estuviera aguantandose como niño pequeño. Con un movimiento gentil de su mano le apunta hacia las escaleras largas y de escalones cubiertos por la alfombra roja.

\- Sube por allí y gira hacia tu izquierda, del lado de la pared derecha verás una puerta, comienza a contar y la sexta es el baño... -le responde ella.

Barry cree comprender y Tommy sigue en lo suyo tranquilamente.

Con gestos sutiles, el castaño se levanta de su asiento y se encamina a las escaleras, la mansión era estrepitosamente grande y bien iluminada. Sube al segundo piso y gira en el pasillo indicado para comenzar a contar las puertas, Barry quería creer que no era complicado, claro sino fuera porque una pequeña puerta que se utilizaba comúnmente para la despensa interrumpía su conteo ¿Acaso debería contarla como habitación? Tal vez Thea si lo contó, por lo que al llegar a la sexta puerta del pasillo, Barry solamente entra con total confianza y... _¡Carajos!_

Ese, sin duda alguna, no era el baño.

Porque allí, a un lado de la habitación, estaba Oliver Queen. El mismo sujeto que le había quitado de apuros, el mismo que no le había golpeado por hacer el ridículo en plena concurrida cafetería. Semi desnudo, usando solo un ajustado boxers negro. Con el cabello mojado y la barba arreglada. _Sexy._

El mayor voltea a verlo y alza una ceja en su dirección, Barry no puede evitar enrojecer por completo.

\- ¡Dios, lo siento! -chilla, dándole la espalda- Solo buscaba el baño y yo... Creo que me confundi... y... las puertas confunden y... -sus palabras llenas de vergüenza se atropellan en su boca.

La pesada mano de Oliver cae con suavidad en su hombro y Barry respinga, dándole una mirada de lado asustada. Pero contrario a como el castaño imaginaba las cosas, Oliver no estaba molesto o furioso por invadir su privacidad. En vez de eso, empuja a Barry nuevamente hacia el pasillo y le apunta una puerta de madera.

\- Ese es el baño... -le indica, su tono de voz le hacía creer a Barry que Oliver estaba burlándose por lo sucedido.

Él no tiene la oportunidad de agradecerle porque el Queen cierra la puerta en su cara. Barry asiente para sí mismo, aún con el corazón latiendo salvaje en su pecho.

Bueno, podría haber sido peor.

[5]

Cuando sus amigos le dijeron, y citando textualmente sus palabras, _tenemos a alguien para ti_ , Barry simplemente creyó que hablaban de una cita al que le habían organizado para los próximos días o una estudiante bonita al que le presentarían durante el receso. Casi podría imaginarselo, no se extrañaría con Felicity o Cisco. Después de todo, y luego de revelarles al grupo su patético historial de parejas - _Patty, Lenny_ \- todos se creyeron expertos en el amor y creyeron que lo mejor para él era emparejarlo antes de que acabase el año. Barry no estaba precisamente molesto, no creía en la necesidad de tener a alguien para ser feliz, pero tampoco iba a negarse a conocer a alguien.

Pero claro, Barry había obviado a sus anormales amigos y la idea de ser encerrado en una pequeña despensa con el hombre más sexy que había conocido estuvo lejos de su mente. Y si, tal vez el castaño debió comenzar a sospechar cuando Cisco lo sacó de su acogedora cama a mitad de la noche y Thea se encontraba esperándolos en el auditorio. Pero Barry, inocente de él, confiaba en sus amigos como para imaginar que los muy traidores iban a empujarlo dentro de aquel armario y chocar contra un tibio cuerpo antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse con llave.

Barry no era claustrofobico ni le aterraba la poca luz que lograba colarse por las rejillas de la puerta, pero no podía estar simplemente tranquilo cuando se encontraba con Oliver Queen en un reducido espacio. Llevando él su pijama de Superman y el mayor solo un holgado pantalón viejo color negro. Estaba nervioso y estaba seguro de que Oliver lo había notado.

\- Voy a matarlos... -susurra, intentando no respirar en el mismo aire del mayor.

Sus cuerpos estaban a sólo un milímetro de tocarse, desde su posición frente al rubio podía sentir el calor que éste desprendía.

\- Te ayudo -responde Oliver a pesar de que su comentario no era precisamente para él, sino más bien un pensamiento que Barry dijo en voz alta y que no logró callarlo por el nerviosismo.

El menor asiente, no muy seguro de que decir. Si movía apenas un poco su brazo, su mano estaría en contacto con la pierna derecha del otro.

\- ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? -pregunta Barry, rompiendo el silencio generado entre ambos.

Oliver ladea la cabeza de lado para verlo a los ojos, Barry pasa saliva y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Él era guapo, y tenerlo tan cerca le estaba transtornando las neuronas. Aún no podía quitarse de su mente el día en el que lo vio casi desnudo cuando viajó a la Mansión Queen para estudiar con Tommy.

\- Thea me dijo que Harthley te había encerrado en un armario del auditorio -respondió Oliver, sorprendiendolo.

\- ¿Y viniste para ayudarme? -pregunta sin sorprenderse demasiado- Creo que voy a nombrarte mi superhéroe personal -dice regalandole una sonrisa- Creo que cada vez que esté en problemas te llamaré para que vengas a por mi ¿Te parece tener un nombre código? Yo podría decirte Arrow, ya sabes, te gusta el tiro al arco y...

\- Barry, cállate... -ordena Oliver junto a una sonrisa.

Y si el menor obedece, no era porque el otro a puesto una mano en su cintura con confianza o porque el mayor le ha sonreído, sino más bien porque aquella era la primera vez que Oliver lo llamaba por su nombre. Barry si que podía alegar estar completamente sonrojado por esa tontería, pero no detiene aquella mano que jugaba con la tela de su pijama ni el otro cuerpo que poco a poco se acercaba al suyo, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta Oliver por lo bajo.

Barry muerde su labio inferior y esquiva la mirada azul del otro.

\- Mis amigos querían que conociera a alguien -dice, pegando su espalda contra la pared del armario. Oliver se acerca a él igualmente- Pero no creí que irían a encerrarme contigo.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- ¿Qué sea contigo? No ¿Él hecho de estar encerrado? Si -contesta Barry.

Oliver frunce el ceño y acerca su rostro al del muchacho quien le esquiva mirando hacia el otro lado. El mayor le captura su barbilla y lo obliga sin gesto forzado a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes? -susurra- Thea también me ha estado insistiendo en presentarme a alguien, pero yo declinaba a sus ofertas porque desde hace dos meses no puedo quitarme de la cabeza al niño torpe que le gusta ponerse en situaciones vergonzosas del cual luego no puede salir solo -confiesa Oliver y Barry abre sus ojos sorprendido- Si hubiera sabido que ella tenía pensado presentarme al mismo niño que entra en habitaciones sin golpear, hubiera dejado que nos encerraran hace tiempo...

\- Yo...

Barry quiere poder decirle que él también había pensado en su persona, que desde la primera vez que chocó con él no había día en el que no le dedicara al menos un pensamiento. Pero que por cobarde no se había animado en pedirle verse lejos de las situaciones tontas en las que Barry había caído desde que puso un pie en Starling City.

Pero nada puede decirle, pues Oliver no le deja a lugar y une sus bocas en un largo beso. Sus manos grandes se aferran a su cintura para obligarlo a pegarse a él, Barry se lo permite y pasea las suyas propias por la espalda de Oliver. Un ligero gemido abandona su boca cuando el mayor mete su lengua hasta su garganta, recorriendo cada espacio de él. El reducido espacio poco a poco comienza a llenarse con el calor de sus cuerpos y el bajo sonido de los gemidos que Barry no se calla.

Y ésto, sin duda alguna, se pondría mucho, mucho mejor.


End file.
